


Dark Night

by CascaRoman



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascaRoman/pseuds/CascaRoman
Summary: Little ruby should know more than anyone, there is a big bad wolf out there for everyone. And she will meet hers tonight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual try at writing. Also I'd like to state that i love rwby, even though it may get graphic with gore. Not for the faint of heart.

Ruby was walking down the street of vale at midnight. She knew she shouldn't have, but she wanted to get her precious crescent rose from the blacksmith as soon as possible. It had been broken while trying to take down a nevermore. All though she did make it herself, she didn't have the know how to fix the blade. She found that the store was still open so she sauntered in. She quietly closed the door behind her, not hearing the click over the roar of the hearth. The blacksmith walked in from the back and smiled at her.

"Ahhh, miss ruby, i assume your here for your weapon? Come, it's in the back."

He led her to his backroom and closed the door behind her, then he pointed at some practice dummies. "Go ahead, try it out." she nodded at him and walked forward for her gun. As soon as she reached for it, a thin piece of wire went around her neck and choked her. The man lifted her up with his strength, adding to the tension. Her eyes started going bloodshot as she tried grasping at the tight wire. It cut into her neck abit, causing it to bleed. Once she was out, he let her go, not wanting to kill her just yet. He laid her on her back and ripped off her shirt and corset, causing her tiny and perky boobs to bounce as they were set free, then he ripped off her skirt and stockings. He pulled down her panties and licked the crotch of it. He smirked at the taste and tossed them into the fire. He rolled her onto her stomach and looked at her nice and round ass as he pulled out his cock and rubbed the tip on her asshole. He slowly slid it into her tight ass until it wouldn't go any further. He started thrusting faster and harder until her ass bled from the brutal rape. He then pulled out and rubbed the blood onto his cock like lube and turned her back over. He slid his cock into her tiny virgin pussy, ripping her hymen. He pounded her fast and hard, causing her to bounce with his thrusts. He grabbed her neck and squeezed with both hands as he raped her, filling her life starting to fade in his hands. He slammed in and came inside her, then he dragged her downstairs by the hair to get her prepped. He laid her head on the chopping block and grabbed his axe. He swung down hard, but the axe got stuck in her spine. He decided to etch around her spine with a butcher knife, then he grabbed some bolt cutters and put it against her spine. He slowly closed them, hearing her spine slowly crack under the pressure. Once that was done, he laid her head on his table to save for later, then he picked up her body and laid it on a gurny. He slowly oped up her stomach and removed her organs and put them in a pot for stew. He sew her back up, then he went to her head and got out his taxidermy kit. He made sure to make everything perfect as he extracted her brain, then he nailed her head to a piece of finished wood and hung it up in his basement. He got the stew ready, then he picked up her body and carried it to beacon, which wasn't too far away. He laid her down on the statue and congratulated himself on his first work of art. He smiled happily to himself as he headed home for his homecooked stew.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is, would you like to see it happen to any other characters? Or maybe you just have some constructive criticism for me, either way, please leave it in the comments.


End file.
